The Beginning Of A Life Time Of Happiness Alternate chapter one shot
by LEH99223
Summary: What could have happened to Lena. Don't be angry at me, I had this in my head to actually have the chapter end that way but I couldn't do that to Kara and Lena so I decided to make it into an alternate chapter of what could have happened.


Kara's POV

It's been a few hours since we came to the hospital. Lena was in recovery for a few hours until the brought her back in for more surgery. I feel all I've been doing since we got here is waiting to find out if my wife is going to make it or not. Alex and Eliza have been by my side this whole time. Sam and Ruby were here as well but they decided to go home since Ruby has school in the morning. Sara's been a big help she stayed with Maddie so I could go upstairs and wait for Lena. Maggie offered to take Collin home so that we didn't have to worry about him. Which I was so grateful for he doesn't need to be stuck in the hospital when he can be with family.

"Any word on Lena?", Alex asked me as she came back from the cafeteria to get us something to eat.

"Nothing yet, which scares me.", I said to Alex with fear in my eyes.

"I'm sure they are just trying to get done what needs to be done.", Alex said to me as she gave me half a sandwich.

"What if she doesn't make it? How am I going to tell Collin that his mother died? He already lost us in another universe, how do I tell Maddie? She's so young she wont understand.", I asked Alex trying to not have a panic attack.

"I know it's hard to not think about this so I'm not going to say don't think about it. But if that happens Kara we will get through it we'll help you.", Alex said to me as she put her head on my shoulder.

"I know but I can't help but think that she won't make it. I have a bad feeling about this.", I said to Alex with fear in my voice.

"Well maybe your gut feeling is wrong, let's hope it's wrong.", Alex said to me as I started to play with her hair.

"Have you checked on Sara and Maddie?", Eliza asked us.

"I texted Sara a little over a hour ago. They are doing fine, Maddie's sleeping right now.", Alex said to Eliza.

"I'm going to stretch my legs and pay them a visit.", Eliza said as she walked to the elevator.

I don't know how long it's been since Eliza went down stairs but this surgery is taking forever. I really just want to know if my wife is okay or not. As I looked up from my phone I saw Doctor Wise walking towards us. Right now my heart kind of stopped and went into my stomach.

"Al.", is all I said to my sister as we both stood up and Alex grabbed my hand for support.

"Kara, I am so sorry. We did everything we could to save her, but her injuries were too severe. She started to bleed out again the minute we opened her up for her back surgery.", Doctor Wise said.

"No, this can't be happening. Alex please tell me that I'm dreaming.", I said to Alex as I started to cry and lose my balance.

"I wish I could Kar, I'm so sorry.", Alex said to me with tears in her eyes as I clung onto her and balled my eyes out. I just lost the love of my life, my best friend, the mother of my children. I am tired of losing the people I love, ever since I came to Earth I've been losing people.

"I'm sorry for your loss, when you are ready to see Lena let one of the nurses know.", Doctor Wise said before she left.

"Alex, Kara? What's going on?", I heard Sara say before she was next to us.

"Lena's gone.", Alex said as I cried harder at the mention of my wife's name.

"Fuck. We've got you Kar.", Sara said as she hugged me and started to run her fingers through my hair.

"How do I go on without her?", I asked Alex and Sara through my crying.

"I don't have that answer Kar, I wish I did. But we are all here for you, and the kids. Whatever you need we'll help.", Alex said to me as her and Sara started rocking me to get me to calm down. After what seemed like forever I stopped sobbing and decided that I wanted to go see Lena to say goodbye. But I wanted Sara and Alex to come with me.

"You guys say goodbye first. I want to just leave after I say goodbye so I can be with Maddie.", I said to them as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Anything you want.", Alex said as her and Sara got closer to Lena. "Hey little sis, don't worry about Kara and the kids I got them covered. You did a great job raising Collin, tell his other mom that he's safe and happy.", I heard Alex say to Lena before she kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey little Luthor, you've been a great part of my family. You'll always be loved; we'll make sure bubba boy and butterfly remember their mommy. You're safe where you are you're no longer in pain. Keep an eye on us though we'll need signs from you.", Sara said before she followed Alex's movements.

"You sure you want to do this?", Alex asked me as I was still looking at Lena's body.

"I have to say goodbye if I don't I'll never forgive myself.", I said to her as I wiped my tears and headed over to my wife. "Hey baby, I'm so sorry about the fight. I know you were just upset that Collin and I risked our safety just to learn some cool tricks. This is my entire fault I'm so sorry please forgive me. You were supposed to be a fighter Luthor; you were supposed to come back to me to us. I'll make sure the kids know how great of a mother you were and what a great person you were too. I love you so much Lena, I'm so sorry.", I said to my wife as I kissed her forehead and her hand.

"Kar, come on let's go see butterfly.", Alex said to me after a few minutes of my staring at Lena while crying.

"Al, this is all my fault. I caused this, how do I forgive my self. Lena's dead because of me.", I said to Alex as I started to sob again.

"Oh Kara, this isn't your fault at all. You had a fight that's normal; you'll forgive yourself because you know Lena doesn't think this was your fault. If she were here right now she'd get all CEO Lena Luthor on your ass and tell you that shit happens at no ones fault but the universes. You'll get through this; you did once before we'll get you through this. It'll take some time but we got you little sis.", Alex said to me as she hugged and kissed my temple.

"I should go call Maggie and Sam. They should know, do you want Maggie to bring Collin here?", Sara asked me after I settled down and we were heading to the elevator.

"No, I can't look at him right now. He looks so much like Lena, I just I can't tell him his mommy isn't here anymore. I just I can't.", I said to them as I almost started to have a panic attack.

"Hey calm down it's okay, I can go over to Maggie's and tell him if you need me too.", Alex said to me as she wiped the tears from my eyes.

"No I should be the one to tell him, I guess ask Maggie to bring him here please.", I said to Alex then Sara.

"No problem little Danvers.", Sara said to me as we got off the elevator and headed to Maddie's room.

"Hey butterfly what are you doing awake?", I asked my daughter with a small smile on my face as I picked her up and hugged her to my chest.

"She was fast asleep when I first came in here. She started to look at the corner of the room and smiled. She must have been communicating with someone.", Eliza said to me which got me to cry all over again.

"It was probably her Mommy. Lena's gone.", I said to Eliza as she got up and hugged me as she kissed the side of my head.

"I'm so sorry baby girl.", Eliza said to me as Maddie started to get a little fussy.

"It's okay baby girl Mama's got you.", I said to her as I started to rock her. "Have they brought her milk?", I asked my foster mom with a small smile on my face.

"They did about an hour ago before she fell asleep. They also brought her some fruits too. She ate all of it.", Sara said to me as Maddie reached for her. "Stay with Mama butterfly.", Sara said to Maddie with a small smile on her face as Maddie leaned back into me and giggled at Sara.

Sometimes life throws the worst things at you and it really sucks. I've lost so many people that I love; but I live, I live for my kids, my sister, my mother, my wife, everyone that I call family. I am so grateful for the time I had with Lena, we built a great life together, I know she'll always be with me and the kids. Maybe one day I'll find someone who will love me again, but until then I'll continue to live for my kids and National City. I know Lena would have wanted that.


End file.
